1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for converting vibration energy into electric power which electrically converts vibration energy produced when a power system is working.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various kinds of energy-converting power generators have been considered.
For instance, literally, a wind power generation system is a power generation method using wind power, and windmill types such as a propeller type, a Darrieus type, and a paddle type have been devised for the purpose of efficient power generation.
Thermal power generation, atomic power generation, and the like have become the mainstream in the large-scale power generation field.
On the other hand, a solar cell which converts optical energy directly into electric power for use is used as a power source of calculators although it is small-scale.
Furthermore, electric automobiles, which carry a fuel cell which is used to drive a motor for travel, have advantages of no exhaust emission during travel unlike gasoline-powered vehicles, and of high energy efficiency. A solar-powered vehicle which combines the solar cell with the electric automobile is being developed.
A practical solar-powered vehicle is separately provided with a solar cell having a capacity of approximately 1000 W which is used to generate electric power with which an accumulator battery mounted on the vehicle is charged, and can thus travel.
Vehicles, particularly, electrically-driven carts (such as an electric wheelchair and a golf cart) which are driven by relatively low power, activate an electric motor to drive wheels for movement. It is noted that although an electric wheelchair and a golf cart are used as examples of electrically-driven carts, the present invention is not limited to low-speed vehicles and such vehicles using an electric motor are merely illustrative herein. Thus, it is assumed that an electric automobile, a solar-powered vehicle, etc., which may be alternatives to a vehicle having a reciprocal engine or a diesel engine be also in view.
Such vehicles may often suffer from vibration during movement. This vibration makes a passenger feel uncomfortable, and is presently attenuated by damping equipment such as a shock absorber and a coil spring.